N K Mondal Images
N K Mondal 57.jpg N K Mondal 8 .jpg N K Mondal 10.jpg N K Mondal21 .jpg N K Mondal 54.jpg N K Mondal (26).jpg N K Mondal (20).jpg N K Mondal (28).jpg N K Mondal 18.jpg N K Mondal (Indian Writer and his teacher Mukit Biswas) .jpg N K Mondal Images-0.jpg N K Mondal (22).jpg N K Mondal 12-0.jpg N K Mondal (21).jpg N K Mondal 19.jpg N K Mondal (25).jpg N K Mondal (29).jpg N K Mondal (27).jpg N K Mondal 52.jpg N K Mondal 13.jpg N K Mondal 56.jpg N K Mondal 122.jpg N K Mondal 566.jpg N K Mondal Images.jpg N K Mondal 7 .jpg N K Mondal 5 .jpg N K Mondal 11.jpg N K Mondal15.jpg N K Mondal2 .jpg N K Mondal3 .jpg N K Mondal1 .jpg N K Mondal .jpg Writer N K Mondal.jpg N K Mondal is an indian poet and writer from the state of West bengal, India. He was awarded with the title of Sahitya Ratna in 2019. Early life Mondal was born on 5 may 1996 in Murshidabad district, India.His mother's name Menuka Bibi. Father's name is Saiful Islam. He passed his high school from Rukunpur high school in 2015.And he got his BA from Hazi A K Khan College. He was born in a poor family. He is a rural doctor by profession. The life of the author On February 21, 2017, the first poem was published in Kothaaaka magazine in Murshidabad district. He first poem was called Pratibad in bengali language. He came to the world of literature with kabbya ratna Washim Rakib hand.Then many poets become acquitted with the author. His writtigs are published in various state of Bangladesh and India.He was awarded the Sahitya Ratna Award in 2019 from Ananda Magazine. He written thrilling, love,travel, mysterious, tragic and humanistic stories. His notable stories are Jamdani Saree, Premer Chyaka, Prem,Prtyabartan, etc.And notable bibliography is Ananda path, Jamdani Saree, Premer Chyaka etc. Life of action Mondal was born in a poor family in the village. On this occasion he usually has to do agricultural work.However, On the other hand, he is a general practitioner of the village by profession. There is no other employment opportunity. His authorship is not a drug but a profession. He did not even write a letter for the income. He wrote only to make himself.He is poor but full of human knowledge. He understands the suffering of the poor and helpless. He was a youth member of West bengal Muslim Intellectual Committee from 2015 to 2018, for every ill-efucated and violent man in the village, he is cut off with the great pain of his life. Advice *What you see today is wrong, and what you see tomorrow is right. *To prove yourself righteous, you must be truthful and humanistic. *The educated person is more devil. *Villagers are more prone to violence. *If you want to be a human, wash your conscience. *If there is a young wife and sister in the house, do not bring a friend. *The current thrilling film is the root of youth society. *The modern actor and actress is a real slut.Which is a modern performer from a thousand slutty bad guys. *People are making haram food awful . But it is impossible to get good use from them. Images N K Mondal (Indian Writer and his teacher Mukit Biswas) .jpg N K Mondal 54.jpg N K Mondal 566.jpg N K Mondal Images-0.jpg N K Mondal 12-0.jpg N K Mondal 13.jpg N K Mondal 52.jpg N K Mondal 56.jpg N K Mondal 122.jpg N K Mondal 8 .jpg N K Mondal Images.jpg N K Mondal 57.jpg N K Mondal 7 .jpg N K Mondal 5 .jpg N K Mondal 10.jpg N K Mondal3 .jpg N K Mondal2 .jpg N K Mondal 11.jpg N K Mondal1 .jpg N K Mondal .jpg Writer N K Mondal.jpg N K Mondal 11.jpg N K Mondal 57.jpg N K Mondal (Indian Writer and his teacher Mukit Biswas) .jpg N K Mondal 13.jpg N K Mondal 12-0.jpg N K Mondal 566.jpg N K Mondal Images-0.jpg N K Mondal 52.jpg N K Mondal 54.jpg N K Mondal 56.jpg N K Mondal 122.jpg N K Mondal 8 .jpg N K Mondal Images.jpg N K Mondal 7 .jpg N K Mondal 5 .jpg N K Mondal 10.jpg N K Mondal2 .jpg N K Mondal3 .jpg N K Mondal1 .jpg N K Mondal .jpg Writer N K Mondal.jpg Category:Indian writer Category:Writer Category:N K Mondal images Category:Images of N K Mondal